Bought & Owned
by DominiqueMarie
Summary: (NOT FOR CHILDREN (Like 50 shades but not as kinky..young girls are sold by they're fathers to their workers sons) Women are bought and sold as an animal, that's how I see it that's how my mother saw it and that's how it will always be in our eyes. My Mother was bought at age 16, my father was age 19 when he fell head over heels for her at the Round About.
1. Chapter 1

_NOT FOR CHILDREN (Like 50 shades but not as kinky..young girls are sold by they're fathers to their workers sons) _  
_Women are bought and sold as an animal, that's how I see it that's how my mother saw it and that's how it will always be in our eyes. My Mother was bought at age 16, my father was age 19 when he fell head over heels for her at the Round About, The round About is what I call it the 'real' name for it is "The Royal Bound" or in many other ways called "The room of hell" My mother disliked my father at first, she despised him, he was a real cruel man and when a real cruel man buys a real innocent girl that's bound for hell._

**_Chapter one _**

Women are bought and sold as an animal, that's how I see it that's how my mother saw it and that's how it will always be in our eyes. My Mother was bought at age 16, my father was age 19 when he fell head over heels for her at the Round About, The round About is what I call it the 'real' name for it is "The Royal Bound" or in many other ways called "The room of hell" My mother disliked my father at first, she despised him, he was a real cruel man and when a real cruel man buys a real innocent girl that's bound for hell.  
I often find myself watching the way my mother interacts with my father, she asks the right questions and just one lift of a heavy tone in his voice she knows his mood and what she did wrong. I was taught to respect men, obey my parents and never look at a boy until I was married, maybe not even then. My father often stared at me; he wondered how I'd turn out, if he wanted to sell me or whatever he had planned in his twisted mind.  
"Did you hear the Johnsons are having a party for their 16 year old daughter?" My mother asked at lunch. My father raised his eyebrows and looked at her, his attitude suddenly changed from annoyed to interested. He was sick and twisted, he'd probably buy another girl to replace my mother, and there was no doubt in my mind he'd probably throw her away.  
"When?" he asked my mother thought for a moment, "I think her mother said its tomorrow, she told me last week but I've been so busy I-"she paused. "You forgot to mention my partner's daughter's birthday tomorrow? And you spoke to her mother without asking Me." the last sentence wasn't a question my father looked bugged, his hand twitched and he stared at me standing up. "Tatiana sweetie, why don't you go for riding lessons? I need to speak to your mother" I glanced at my mother she played with her wedding ring and looked at me "Go on sweetie, I'll be fine" she smiled. Even though my father never hit her, she still flinched she hated when he was angry at her. "How many times do I have to tell you Kate!" he shouted and I walked faster, I think it was nonsense why did she need permission to be on a phone? What the heck.  
"Need a boost?" My riding teacher asked. I shook my head "Your father said you are to practice riding lessons today" he said resting his arms together crossing them. "I know, but I just want to spend time with my horse" "That is why you ride" he said "how will you ever do good at jumping if you give up silly girl" My teacher was old but a great guy unlike my father. He helped me onto my Black Thoroughbred Mare Garnet. "She's been in the pen all day, make sure you are the boss of her, do not stray from those reins young lady" "Yes Sir" I said smiling Garnet pranced around with me on her and we went over a jump she bucked and I heard "young lady" I correct garnet and continued, This was fun I loved getting away from drama in our house. My mother walked down with a lunch basket for me and my Trainer Mr. Nick. "Thank you" Mr. Nick said kindly she nodded "Your fathers coming down with some of his clients and a son to watch you ride. I wondered why and my mother's smile was fake I knew why I stopped garnet. "To be sold? I'm only 15" I said confused. "I know, but he wants future buyers my daughter" Mr. Nick was frowning he wasn't raised like us, selling Women was a crime in his ways which in any normal person's life it would be but my father was a rich man along with the other men that bought women, they got away scot free. "How old is the guy?" I asked afraid to know "When your 16 he'll be 18" she said "So he's what 17?" I said shocked what a pervert. I continued to ride and jump I'd give them a show alright, a dust show. I ran garnet faster and Mr. Nick didn't say anything he knew what I was up to somewhat. I watched from the corner of my eye as my father and three others headed down I patted Garnets neck "Dust them girl" I said she stomped her feet, She was my only friend sometimes. I jumped a few more again and again then I retreated for a water bottle my mother handed me it "Don't get so close to the horse Kate" My father said walking towards us "Garnet likes mom, she hates you" I said coldly my father ignored me and talked to the man beside him he looked at me like I was candy. "Garnet doesn't feel up to it" I said when my father told me to go for a jump "I don't care what that horse wants" he said "I'm Logan" A guy said walking towards the fence I rolled my eyes "I'm not interested" I said "That's all nice and fine I'm just introducing myself" he said with a smile I couldn't ignore it melted me and his eyes made me feel naked, Gross. I jabbed Garnet with the wipe and she budged forward Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed the front reins "Hey, let me horse go" I said furious he'd try and control 'My' animal. "Not until she calms down, do you want to be bucked off?" "She is very capable of controlling her horse" Mr. Nick corrected I nodded smiling at him thanking him. "Yes, well. I think she shouldn't be on an animal that could harm her, she should be on a gentle horse not this big monster" Logan's Father said. "Garnet is fine. She has the same spirit as Tatiana" Mr. Nick said the hushed for a bit and Logan let Garnets reins go, We took off and I jumped a few just to be done with it. I got off and looked back towards the stands Only Logan and Mr. Nick were there. I grumbled walking her into the barn and unsaddling her, I locked her in the stables and headed to the dressing room I got back into my jeans and flowing shirt and boots then headed out. "So your 15 huh, that's a good age" I looked at him "For perverts that buy girls like toys, no its not" he chuckled and rubbed his neck his hand twitched like my fathers did and I wondered if he was upset with me, I didn't have to be worried he wasn't my future husband was he?


	2. Chapter 2

_**One year later**_  
__  
I hurried getting my dress and high heels on, then my pearl necklace and earrings I grabbed my jacket and purse then rushed downstairs, Today we'd be going somewhere I didn't know where my mom wouldn't tell me she wasn't saying much today so I had to be sure I looked Fascinating. My father didn't speak besides business calls and making my mother stay close to his hip. My heart dropped and I nearly cried we were going to The Round About. My mother looked at me then away I frowned "Why are we here?" I asked my father "I need another wife" he said getting out my mother fallowed along with me "You're going to buy a girl my age, that's like having sex with your own daughter" I gasped. His hand twitched "But my other wife will not be of my blood, hush" he snapped and we walked in the place was fancy and nice music played we walked towards other doors and there inside those doors past the four guards were girls, inside these glass wall things. "Those are where the "resold" girls are which means they were used more than once" my mother whispered to me. We headed more into the room pasted more guards and a door in this one pictures of very young beautiful women were on walls on stands everywhere they were even here in person. "This is where the virgins are kept, the young daughters" my mom said lowly. My very own picture would be here, in this place and many men would want 'Me' to themselves in their dark evil twisted thoughts they'd have me. "Mr. Frank!" a man called to my father we walked towards the man it was Mr. Taber, Logan's father which meant Logan was here. I rolled my eyes and found him standing there eyeing a girl like she was candy I hated that. Mr. Taber called Logan over Logan glanced up and his eyes fixed on me, It was hard to breath I wanted to escape to run and hide but no I couldn't, Oh no he was making his way towards me his eyes set on his prey I was naked. "Tatiana Frank" he said my name so angel like my knees nearly gave out his dark hair and green eyes made me die. "L-Logan Taber" I whispered breathless he grinned and his smile hurt worse. "Are you?" he asked I shook my head looking somewhere else "my father is in search for another wife" I mumbled he sort of twitched his eyes and looked at my mother then father. "Come with me" he said holding his hand out "Your father won't mind, trust me" he nodded pulling me along. I wanted to know who that girl was he was talking to but I had no place, after all, He wasn't mine and I wasn't his. He walked me to pictures asking me what I thought about the girls, I had to give an honest opinion and I did. "She's a sad girl, her father is probably forcing her into this and he's probably hurt her sexually or physically she needs a hero not Man that thinks he owns her and uses her" I whispered. He glanced at me "An owner? Is that what you think this is about? I mean it is but-"he trailed off. "We just prefer it Tatiana, do you know any young girls still virgins, smart and mannered as you?" "Yes" I said "I mean, the poor versions, the ones who hang out at malls and have no curfew" I sighed and he looked at me I chewed my cheek sucking in some air, my father hated when I sighed too. "I think Women should be treated better than what you and our fathers do" I whispered pulling my arm free from him he rubbed his neck and glanced towards another picture. "I think the Women here should appreciate us, after all we clothe them feed them-""Women can take care of themselves" I said cutting him off his hand twitched and he rubbed it. "Tatiana, you don't understand, you will one day" I shook my head "I'd rather die first" I snipped and started towards my parents. He was looking at a pretty Blonde 17 year old girl. She was scared I was scared for her. "She's too young" my father said shaking his head and walking around we continued towards more doors. "Submissions" the sign said I glanced at my mother she raised an eyebrow at my father. "Twenty to twenty five year olds" My mother whispered I should've stayed with Logan but I was so angry at him. My father was standing in front of a beautiful ladies picture. Her Brunette hair was long and curly to her back almost. "I want her" "2500$" A man said "Has she been married before?" "No, she was adopted she's pure" It was her father. He nodded and made the deal I looked at the young Twenty year old girl. She was sad. Before we left Logan caught me outside and handed me a paper "I know your angry and I at you but if you'd please give this to your father, I'd appreciate it" I glared at him "Fine" I snapped and walked away. In the Limo the girl sat next to me looking at her knees "What is your name" I asked she looked to me "Taylor Blankley" "Frank" My father correct "its Frank now" he said watching her. Taylor looked away "You can sleep in my room tonight, we can go ridding tomorrow and have a shopping contest the other day" I was determined to keep Taylor next to me, My father wouldn't be able to force her if her schedule was planned already. "She'll be with me tonight sweetie" I looked out the Window "I just made a promise, you can't make me break a promise" I whispered He growled "Fine" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two weeks later**_

"Taylor!" I shouted looking around for her we'd been riding but she disappeared and I heard a faint scream. I wanted to cry "dad!" I shouted walking into the house he had her by the hair pulling her upstairs "Why isn't your room clean Taylor!" he snapped "Why in the hell do you have a Cell phone at that!" he snipped not giving her a chance to answer. "I-Its mine!" I shouted hitting his hand trying to make him let go. "Dad it's mine!" I cried. He let her go and pushed me out of the room closing it in my face I pounded at the door crying. I heard a scream then nothing for a long while after a few minutes I walked downstairs whipping my tears away. I heard Moaning and groaning and her gasping and slams, At dinner I didn't eat my father was in a good mood and Taylor her spirit seemed broken she was real sore and the doctor said she shouldn't ride for awhile. "What happened up there?" My mother asked my father he glared and she retreated "Need more?" she asked Taylor looking at her cup of empty water.  
Dad finally opened the note Logan gave him. I was freaked out because my father looked at me and told me on Saturday I'd be going somewhere with him. My mother seemed afraid for me and I honestly was afraid. "You're going to be a model for the next teen magazine" my mom explained "Your then going to be doing photo shoots with Logan for a new body soap for men" I gaped "Bra, underwear, bathing suits, little outfits" my mom explained, I was now nervous, great! I had to do a photo shoot with this asshole. Saturday was in two days.  
When Saturday rolled around I readied myself. I was a nervous wreck after the Teen Magazine photo shoot. I looked at myself in the mirror they handed me a new bra and underwear what was this for? I covered myself with a robe and walked out thank god the person taking pictures was a Woman. Logan walked out in his underwear and unbuttoned shirt I looked away before he caught me staring, he should be staring at me like that not me at him I took my robe off and noticed his eyes on me, watching me wanting me the hard part was touching each other for the photos after the cute outfit photos I changed and headed out. He didn't say anything to me during the whole process I didn't know what was up but at Dinner my father announced I was old enough to be sold. "Why would you sell me" I cried not believing it "Why?" My mom cried as well even Taylor cried. "Do you not care what could happen to her you pig!" my mother shouted slamming her fork down "you bastard" Taylor said angry "I'd advice you three to lower your tones" my father warned then were angry I was angry "I can sell her because I want too, I need this" He said "Plus, she's not going to a stranger if Logan wins he will have her" Dad said I gasped shocked. "That bastard I can't believe it!" I shouted and left. I knew what he was doing he was taking pictures with me because I'd be his soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the Day

I walked around the "Round About" men were gawking at my photos fixing they're eyes on me and only me. I didn't understand what was so "special" about me but apparently allot since I hadn't EVER dated whoever bought me would have my first everything and men as gross as they are liked that. "1000" A man said "1200" another said "1020,00" another shouted. My heart was beating fast "103,200" "153,275" It continued until Logan approached and spoke up I was sold I was worth gold I was guessing. "I can't believe you" my mother whispered to my father and hugged me then left she didn't want to be here when I left, I wish she would have stayed though. "I'm not going" I said staring at my father he pulled me towards Logan and Mr. Taber. "Yes you are" he said I crossed my arms and got many gawking glances from men and Logan got offers again but he denied them taking my hand he pulled me away from this hell place and into his Limo. "I can't believe you" I said eyeing him "Would you rather be how you say 'owned' by another man that you don't know? Cause I'll return you" He said I growled rolling my eyes at him n shook my head. His hand twitched again and I frowned "You want to hit me?" I asked he shook his head "I'd rather punish you but since your new and young I'll have to wait to introduce you to that" he said I glared "I know how many times you rolled your eyes at me Tatiana" he warned I rolled my eyes again "whatever" I said crossing my arms and legs.  
At 'my' or well 'Our' new house I walked around "you're expected to cook" he said raising an eyebrow "I'd rather be spanked" he rubbed his hand and nodded "very well" he said pulling me along, what the hell was he up too? He pulled me around the corner up stairs and into a room. It was all Red the bed frame black the sheet Red as well. I stopped trying to pull away "Logan!" I said freaked out there were hand cuffs hanging and that's all I could see. "Logan!" I shouted he turned and looked at me confused "What, you said what you wanted it just so happens I like that, you don't want to cook. Then I'll punish you" he said throwing me onto the bed I thought he was going to rape me but thankfully that wasn't it. He laid me over his lap with a practically bare bottom if my underwear weren't on and spanked me I screamed and he did it again telling me to hush about four more times and he put me down I pulled my pants up crying even in shock. "I can't believe you" I said shocked he shrugged "I'd do it again, you just have a bad attitude Mrs. Taber" he said and left


	5. Chapter 5

New experience

I found myself inside the library; I missed riding garnet I hadn't had any way to deal with this depressing place and future husband. I'd stopped eating these past weeks, it was his fault, I blamed him and only him sure he looked Handsome and massively sexy but he was my worst nightmare, I couldn't speak unless spoken too I had to be careful how I looked at him he wouldn't tolerate eye rolling or bad language, I was to act as a lady yet I was not treated as such.

Logan emerged from a corner probably just out of the office and walked into the kitchen he slammed a book on the counter and I glanced over at him. "The cook tells me you haven't been eating, he says for two weeks you've stopped" I looked away and secretly pretend to roll my eyes and shout every cuss word that existed. "I did" I said honest why should I lie? And what, make my relationship even worse with the man that gets under my skin its unbelievable. "Why aren't you eating?" "Because of you" I said he rolled his tongue in his mouth n clenched his Jaw. "Because of me, what did I do?" anger flushed through me. "You spanked me like I was five years old!" I shouted "You want me to be a lady yet I get treated like a child!" I snapped his eyes traced over every emotion that showed inside me and then he turned on his heel walking towards me he placed both hands on each side of my face and he whispered "Then don't act like a child" I was taken back how could he think this comforted me, what was wrong with him? I cried, I started to cry allot I tried pausing it but I couldn't stop. "Tatiana" he whispered taken back his eyes softened more "Did I upset you?" he asked and I cried more "Get away from me!" I begged when my knees went limp "Just leave me be!" screamed. He scooped me up and carried me upstairs, he quickly started the bath poured good smelling soap inside it lit a candle and some incense and I inhaled. I was upset but this tub smelt alluring. "Take a bath before I give you one myself, get dressed after your finished and then meet me downstairs, lunch will be ready and you will eat or else" with that he rubbed my cheek and left. I looked in the Mirror, I hated my father with all my heart but maybe if I was a good girl I'd get privileges.

After I finished up I made myself listen I sat at the table and he eyed me carefully his eyes traced my body then back to my face maybe he approved of this dress. "That dress makes you look utterly beautiful" he muttered shifting in his seat, I wondered if he could contain his sick minded thought while I ate, probably not. I slowly ate not big bites little ones that he didn't approve of. He shifted clearing his throat "We could sit here all night Tatiana" "Can I make a deal?" I asked "I wasn't aware you were in a position to bargain with me Mrs. Taber" "If I eat and be a good girl, Can I have Garnet moved here?" he looked at me then outside "She's already at my-our stables, I knew you'd want to see her but riding is off limits that horse isn't right" "I ride her all the time, you are in no position to tell me what my horse is capable of or not" Just like that my attitude got the best of me his eyebrow raised and I was back to having to eat this crap. "Can't I at least eat 'FOOD' this crap is nasty" he looked around the kitchen got up and came back with an already made sub and soap."This was mine, but I'm guessing you'd rather eat it" I nodded not even thinking about it. I ate slow on purpose but kept mentioning how good it tasted.

When he busied himself with work I was allowed to see garnet and to my surprise Mr. Nick was there too! I was so happy I hugged up and kissed Garnets head. "I can't ride her" I said and rolled my eyes Mr. Nick knew me and he already had her saddled and ready. I did ride her more than an hour that's for sure because Mr. Nick left an hour later and I continued until it was night time. I heard my name being called and then "Get off that horse!" I quickly did as I was told freaked by the tone of voice he had. "You directly disobeyed my wishes!" he snapped snatching the reins. "Logan, don't take her away!" "I'm not, but if you disobey me one more time about riding her I'll make her dog food!" "Okay!" I cried. He just picked a stall and stuck her in it. Not even undoing her saddle or bridle. We stepped into the house and he ordered me to stay put I heard water running in the kitchen he dried his hands and pulled me upstairs he put me against the wall and slid his hand up my shirt I didn't move I couldn't. His hand stopped right at the line of my bra then he trailed down and I started to struggle his other hand yanked my hair telling me to stay put he slid it down there and I felt nothing really at first then I cried out I wasn't familiar with this sensation I liked it, I really did Logan leaned in more against me and my knees gave in he retreated his hands and pulled me into my bedroom I turned to look at him but he wasn't in the room I heard a lock and I groaned. What had he just done to me? I didn't even know that part of my body could feel like that. I then cried because I realized I had no hope anymore. I was HIS FOREVER.


	6. Chapter 6

I fallowed my instincts and quickly escaped from the kitchen, I'd been throwing my food away it was disgusting he wanted me to eat like a health freak I felt like if I wanted a damn cheese burger I'd eat it but he always went behind me and told the chef's what he wanted me to eat. Not eating was a big deal especially since he was worried about my health; hell if I tripped he'd call an ambulance. I found the Library and acted as if I were reading a book he walked into the room and nodded to himself "Come on" he said I glanced up at him "where?" "Don't question me just do so" he said hand twitching I already made him mad? What the hell he needed to lighten up and I'd make him do so, one day.  
I followed him around a few corners then out in a garden "This can be your place, to hide, get away whatever you wish of it" he said I glanced at him "At what expense?" I wondered "None, you've been a good girl I haven't had to punish my lovely girl so why not show you this" he chuckled I gained goose bumps when he touched my waist and ribs pushing me against him. "You smell lovely" "T-Thank you" I said in shakily breath. I watched him walk around the large garden I swear it was a Mile deep benched to sit on every few seconds we passed. I smiled to myself this is the most generous he'd been I remember looking out that side window and not seeing a garden so that means he had his people make this for me, the cost must've been unbearable. "How much did this cost?" I asked "no more than a few thousand" he said and I stopped shaking my head I hated people who spent money on "nothing" they always did "nothing" when someone else was starving, dying, homeless. "Why spend this much money on me, there are less fortunate people out there" he swooped his arm around me again and we began walking "because, I like spending money on the women I own" which brought up an old question of mine "How many do you own exactly?" I asked looking at him eyeing him carefully. "I own you" he said "just you" he always said that and I never believed him how could I be 'Enough' for a man that owns practically this entire world if he wished to do so.

He left me be and I sat smelling the flowers enjoying it all until I heard garnet and went running towards the fancy looking barn. "Stay back, she's acting pretty psycho" Mr. Nick said I ignored him and stepped in front of her she stopped and calmed down. "What are you guys doing with her!?" I shouted noticing the unlocked trailer attached to a truck. "She'd going to Auction" Mr. Nick said "why?!" I cried "Mr. Taber though it's be best for you both" I cried out in pain this is why he gave me the garden I accepted it and he'd give my horse up. "No, don't take her away" I begged Mr. Nick his eyes were soft and I knew he didn't want to he couldn't do it but right behind me Logan came and pulled me away from Mr. Nick. "She has to be sold, she's dangerous" "She was fine with me!" I cried punching his chest and he stepped back a few paces "She isn't going anywhere!" I snapped suddenly changing from Sad to angry "Never" I added snatching the lead from Mr. Nick and taking her back to the barn. Two could play that game and I knew how to play those cards, my father and I were at heads sometimes because I was too smart for my own good.

"You keep her at one cost" he told me as I calmed down. "Anything" I nodded "You give yourself to me" "No" I said "no?" he asked "I'm not having sex with you for MY horse" he pursed his lips "Well, then I have no choice then to tighten my rules" I carried all the courage I had and mixed my anger I had at him and smacked him, I smacked him so hard It echoed and then I did it again and again, His eyes met mine and a small smile placed upon his beautiful lips and his eyebrows rose on that handsome face.  
"Mrs. Taber, you know how to turn a guy on" he chuckled.

What the hell, how disgusting!


End file.
